


Just Michael in the attic

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Phantom is having Minecraft brainrot [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Headcanon that tommy can mimic sounds like a parrot, Hurt/Comfort, I havent watched an actual lore stream in months, Kinda, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tommy meeting michael, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), im not getting over the winged headcanon am I?, light fluff, michael is in this, probably ooc warning tbh, thank you for coming to my Ted Talk, this is after Tommy gets out of the prison, this is not at all canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: “Do you want to meet him?” Tubbo asked softly, staring at his friend with wide eyes like he was afraid he would disappear, “You’re practically his uncle.”--Tommy meets Michael after he gets out of the prison.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Phantom is having Minecraft brainrot [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163861
Comments: 27
Kudos: 806
Collections: Cheshire's MCYT recs!





	Just Michael in the attic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say about this. this is probably the most angsty i've been able to write in a while but yknow. I also haven't watched a lore stream in like a month all the information I get is either from tumblr or clips on youtube (my attention span is suffering). I'm just thinking yknow. So have whatever this is, its kinda fluffy its kinda angsty.
> 
> Winged tommyinnit lives rent free in my mind and I will not apologize. Also idk headcanon that he could mimic sounds which is pretty cool.
> 
> Enjoy????
> 
> \--
> 
> also clarifying that this is about the characters and not at all the content creators.

Tommy didn’t know what he expected upon seeing Tubbo again. He didn’t expect to hear that he and Ranboo had gotten married (platonically) and he surely didn’t expect to hear that they had adopted a child together. A baby zombie piglin named Michael.

Exhaustion weighing heavy on his bones and with emotions he didn’t know how to process Tommy had barely heard what Tubbo offered next.

“Do you want to meet him?” Tubbo asked softly, staring at his friend with wide eyes like he was afraid he would disappear, “You’re practically his uncle.”

Wordlessly and without thinking Tommy had nodded, Ranboo looked back and forth between Tommy and Tubbo but ended up staying quiet. The smile that he got from Tubbo was worth it.

They didn’t pass through the nether, Tommy didn’t think that he’d be able to make it through there without passing out or something worse. His fingers twitched, curling around the fabric of his shirt as he followed Tubbo, Ranboo walking behind him. He didn’t like how quiet they were, and Tommy would’ve tried filling the silence if his throat didn’t burn whenever he tried to speak.

There was tension in the air, and the few feet of space between Tommy and Tubbo was practically a mile wide. Why couldn’t things just go back to the way that they were before? His feathers puffed up involuntarily, displaying his unease.

Snowchester was bigger now, Tommy didn’t comment. He followed Tubbo to his house and Ranboo went up to the attic first. Tubbo turned to Tommy, his ears drooping.

“Tommy…” Tubbo said slowly, wringing his hands nervously, “You don’t… have to talk about what happened but… I want you to know that all of this, Ranboo, Michael, I wasn’t replacing you, Tommy.”

“That’s sort of what this seems like,” Tommy muttered, avoiding looking Tubbo in the eyes.

“Tommy… you were…” he cut himself off, Tommy flinched curling his wings around himself protectively, “I could never replace you, Tommy. I just… I had to try and find a way to move on… I—”

“Maybe I should just go,” Tommy’s expression hardened, “this was a bad idea.”

Tubbo bit his lip, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, “no, no, please, I want you to meet Michael.”

Tommy clenched his jaw, “fine.” 

Both boys made their way up to the attic, the trapdoor sliding open easily. Ranboo was sitting on the ground, the small piglin curled up in his lap, squeaking and making soft noises. When he saw Tubbo he perked up, scrambling out of Ranboo’s lap and crashing into Tubbo’s legs.

Tubbo laughed, “Hey Michael.” Michael squeaked happily, Tubbo pulled the kid up into his arms. Tommy stood to the side, glancing back and forth between the family, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Michael this is Tommy.” Tommy flinched when his name was mentioned, and then suddenly the kid's eyes were on him. 

Michael stared at Tommy for a moment, he made a small grunt, clinging to Tubbo. And Tommy with panic climbing up his throat did the only thing that he could think to do in the present moment, which was parroting back the same noise that Michael had just made. His throat ached in protest of the foreign sound. 

Tubbo stared at him with surprise. Michael perked up, squirming out of Tubbo’s arms. He stumbled over to Tommy, his hooves clicking against the wooden floor. Michael squeaked at Tommy, staring at him expectantly. Tommy was shaking, he looked to Tubbo for help but his friend only smiled.

Michael pushed against Tommy’s legs, and Tommy had to forcefully stop himself from flinching. Michael squeaked again and Tommy parroted it back which caused the child to laugh, his ears flicking.

“I think he likes you, Tommy,” Tubbo said.

“You can pick him up if you want,” Ranboo invited, still sitting criss-cross on the floor, his tail swishing back and forth. As if Michael was waiting for that, he tugged on Tommy’s shirt like he wanted to be picked up.

Tommy swallowed thickly, he would most certainly drop the kid if he tried to pick him up with how badly he was shaking, instead, he slid down to the floor. Michael snorted and crawled into Tommy’s lap. Tommy couldn’t stop his wings from bristling, he was just able to fold them behind his back, the singed feathers tugging painfully.

Tubbo sat down next to Tommy, watching the two of them fondly. Michael curled up with his head on Tommy’s chest, Tommy carefully wrapped his arms around the piglin child, crooning softly and occasionally mimicking the noises that Michael directed at Tommy.

“I don’t know what to do,” Tommy whispered desperately. Michael was warm but not overwhelmingly so, yet the contact made his heart flutter.

“You can just hold him like that, he seems comfortable,” Tubbo reassured him, sitting on his knees.

“I didn’t know that you could speak piglin,” Ranboo commented.

“I can’t.”

“Huh,” Ranboo blinked, “you can’t?”

“I can… uh…” Tommy fumbled, “mimic noises I guess…”

Ranboo tilted his head curiously one of his ears twitching. Tommy looked down at Michael instead, the piglin pressed his face into Tommy’s chest. 

“Tommy can you still do the thing?” Tubbo asked, excitement flashing in his eyes.

“The… thing?” Tommy’s thoughts weren’t keeping up with what was going on.

“You used to do it all the time to scare Wilbur.”

“Oh…” If he was honest, Tommy wasn’t sure if he could still make a creeper hiss. But Tubbo was grinning mischievously and Ranboo was looking at them confused. 

The hiss ended up being pinched at the end, his voice breaking yet it still made Ranboo jump, Michael looked up curiously making a small grunt. Tubbo laughed. Tommy was too tired to find the humor in it yet.

“That’s really cool,” Ranboo chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Tubbo agreed enthusiastically and for the first time in weeks, Tommy felt a little less like he was in imminent danger. He wasn’t relaxed, no, but he was comfortable and Michael seemed content to sit in his lap, laughing whenever Tommy copied a noise. Even if his throat was starting to hurt worse, he kept doing it.

After a while, Michael yawned crawling out of Tommy’s lap, and chose to go sit with Tubbo instead. Tommy didn’t mind, he shivered and stretched his legs out. His wings drooped, his feathers brushing against the floor. Ranboo smiled reassuringly at Tommy and Tommy forced a weak smile back.

He was a bit glad he stayed to meet Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end this I also like lowkey lost the plot at the end but yknow how it is. Like right before I got to the end I got like mad distracted so I struggled to finish this. So anyway,,, thanks for reading, love you all mwah mwah.


End file.
